Sekirei : Minato's Rise to Power
by DaOneInDaCorner
Summary: Minato's not who we all think he is. Everything he's ever said or done is a lie. This is the story of Minato's path he goes through to reach his goals, and showing just what he'll do to get there. This, is the story of how Minato Sahashi managed to rise to power, and take over the entire world.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, well this is my first story and I'm honestly not to sure how good this will be. I have a basic plot already thought and I've already got the next to chapters done, but I'm not sure how far this will go, all I really know is that if I do continue this and make it a complete story, it will be LONG!**

** If I'm gonna actually put a real effort into this story, then I'm gonna stretch this thing out as much as I can. Also what you see here is just the intro of sorts, any later chapters will be at least 30 to 40 times longer than what you see here. Anyways, I think I've said all I need to say so I'll let you read now.**

Once upon a time I was a regular everyday 19 year old college student, second time failing at a prodigious college in Japan for reasons I had no control over. I had a small little apartment that fit a 'loser' like me perfectly. I didn't have any ways to make any sort of money, except for the puny allowance I got from my mother (bitch), and the odd jobs I did here or there for a little extra cash.

Sure I had a brain that far surpassed everyone I knew, although they wouldn't know that anyways, I'm not necessarily one to go flaunting my intelligence around. Not because I didn't want to come off as though I'm better than everyone else (although I am), no. It's because I'm far to nervous and self conscious to draw that much attention to myself.

I have social anxieties that have always held me back from showing how much more superior I am than everyone, so I don't have to suffer through all the attention I would garner, I was afraid that if everyone held there eyes on me for to long, there was chance I might just go insane and break down. So I hid. I shielded myself from them with a polite smile and a clueless little shy student charade.

Not even my family knows the real me. My sister believes me to be the dopey, awkward, talentless older brother that she outshines in everyway possible. I hate her for that, for her thinking she's better than me. It makes me want to tear away my carefully crafted mask and show her just how much _greater _she really is than me.

But I don't. Once I've finally overcome my self consciousness and climb my way up the chain of success so I can get myself into a real position of power, that's when I'll show it. The real me, the one waiting to crush them beneath my feet. The darkness that festers inside me, waiting to be set loose on all the unsuspecting people.

My name is Minato Sahashi, and this is the story of my rise to power.

**A/N So, this is what I got for the intro. **

**What I'm going for with Minato's personality is more of a combination of Minaka, and a touch of Light Yagami from Death Note. I'm gonna warn you now that Minato is not a good guy in this. He is the one that's going to be trying to take power and rule over everyone. While he'll have some standards, there's really nothing that he won't do if it will help him with getting further ahead in his goal.**

** Now before I end this Authors Note, I just want to say that I love the cannon Minato and the stuff he will do in this will be things he would never even consider doing in cannon. I'm going completely OOC with Minato here. P.S. there will be pairings, but it's gonna be almost all one sided (although they won't know that) because I'm turning Minato into a complete and total bastard.**

**Anyways that's all I have to say and so wish me luck on my first story and R/R. Seeya.**

**Yours Truly,**

**DaOneInDaCorner**


	2. Escape & S&M

**A/N Well, nothing much to say except here's chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy it!**

I'm Minato Sahashi, as you probably already know if you're reading this. This will contain how my life started, as well as how it's sort of ended in a way. Probably best to leave it at that though, I don't want to really ruin the surprise for you do I? No, that wouldn't be any fun at all. Instead let's start from the beginning of my little journey into power, which I suppose started at... Ahhh! Musubi!

Poor little, innocent, naive Musubi! Honestly she was probably my favorite of all my little slaves. Particularily because of just how easy it was to manipulate her, bend her towards my will. Convince her that what she did was good, when through the eyes of any other, it would be considered monstrous.

But, I should stop myself again here before I say anything more huh? Well, I believe I had just failed my college entrance exam, and was just headed on my way to the apartment...

I walked slowly along the sidewalk, head drooped low and my shoulders sagging in a defeated pose. Without a clear mind I could just barely remember the correct path towards my apartment, but my body was on auto pilot so it wasn't as though I was going to get lost.

Only a couple blocks away from the complex that my apartment resided in, I heard a loud high pitched scream appear from above. Looking towards where I heard the noise coming from, I saw a girl falling from the sky, and getting closer and closer to where I stood. "Fuck." I muttered under my breath and before I even had a chance to roll out of the way the person crashed straight into me.

I seemed to go blank for a couple seconds before my mind managed to register the new and extremely heavy weight on my chest. Leaning my head forward I got a full view of the mystery girls panties, which actually seemed a bit torn up, so I managed to get a bit more than just her panties. 'Best. Day. Ever.' was the first thought that came to mind.

Pushing the person off me, I finally had a chance to see more than just the rear of the girl who managed to cause me more pain in the 5 seconds I knew her, than the entirety of my time around the ones at my old highschool. "Oh! I'm so sorry! That jump didn't look anywhere near that high when I checked." She quickly bowed low in apology and I gave her my most convincingly fake polite smile and shrugged off her apology with a wave despite how pissed off I really was, taking the chance to stand up.

Looking her in the face, I wasn't all that impressed with what I saw. Sure, she was definitely cute, and had a rack that could probably pass for watermelons, but her eyes spoke more than her appearance could. It showed just how foolishly stupid she was, as well as her complete lack of any sort of negative emotion.

I absolutely _hated_ that look. Still though, I fought off the urge to just leave her standing there and continue on my way home, instead choosing to keep up my nice guy charade in case I might ever meet her again. Just in case.

"Don't worry about it, in fact I should be asking you if your ok. Not the other way around, miss jump off a building because it didn't look that high." She actually looked a bit sheepish at that and grinned nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, I was sorta trying to get away from these other girls who really wanted to fi- LOOK OUT!" She yelled out suddenly, tackling me to the ground as a bright bolt of light struck the spot I was standing in only moments ago, creating a small little explosion.

"Damn, we missed." I heard an irritated voice say from above me. Looking up towards the two new people I got the last thing I had been suspecting to see from the two people that were trying to kill me. To crazy hot girls, completely dressed up in some crazy S&M clothing.

Immediately, Musubi grabbed my arm and started running through the streets at a physically impossible speed, trying to lose the trail of the girls chasing us by taking as many twists and turns as she could. When we finally sat down in a small vacant alley and I had a chance think back at the appearance of the psycho killer twins, I let a small but demented looking grin reach my lips.

'Yep, definitely the best day ever.'

**A/N So yeah, I just decided to upload this today since I'm impatient and already started up on the 3rd chapter. I know it's still pretty short but that's because I decided to split up chapters 2 and 3 so I'd be able to spread out my updates better. So I hope you liked it and I didn't get much of a chance to show any of Minato's evil side since it's only the beginning, but trust me. There will be a lot of it coming up. Well, thanks for reading it and I'll be back with a new chapter within the week. **

**Yours Truly,**

**DaOneInDaCorner**


	3. Ashikabi's & Moochers

**Ok, new chapter and thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate it alot, and if anyone wants to suggest anyone I should put in the pairing then go ahead. Just give me a good reason why though, and how they would benifit Minato's rise to power.**

Sitting down against the hard brick, I gave myself a chance to think over everything that had happenned in the past... what 5 minutes? Strange, it seemed longer. 'Ok so we have a pair of crazy S&M twins, who really seem to have it out for little miss modesty here, and then her, who can jump off buildings without injury, as well as run faster than most cars. Well great! Anyone else wanna try and kill me for no reason?'

I take the chance to look at the girl and notice her state. She looks like she's running a fever, as well as being covered in sweat, making her outfit almost transparent. By the way, if you can't already tell, I'm somewhat of a passive pervert. If someone decides to flash me in the streets, I'll make sure to get an eyefull, but if there changing up in the bathroom or something, well I'd prefer to keep my testicles.

I press my hand up against her head, ignoring the quick gasp she breathes in. 'Yep, she's fucking burning up. Although, she really doesn't look all that sic- oh shit. Well, I think I can rule out fever now.' The entire time I had been staring at the girl, lost in my thoughts, she had been scooting closer and closer to me, now practically hovering over my body, her face in front of mine and eyes filled with a lusty haze.

"I've found you, Ashikabi-sama." With that, she pressed her lips up against mine and I found myself disgusted with the taste of sweat and dirt on her lips. My attention was then drawn towards the wings of light that had just sprouted from her back.

As soon as the kiss ended, I stumbled back, sputtering nonsense and trying to get a handle on myself. After a minute with me struggling to regain my composure and her just stairing at me with joy in her eyes, I managed to get out my first word in a minute. "Who, or what, are you?" I ask, and she seems taken aback for a second before she manages to answer.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I'm Musubi and I'm a Sekirei. Your Sekirei, Ashikabi-sama." "Minato Sahashi, pleased to meet you. Now what the fuck is a Sekirei, or an Ashikabi?" Musubi looked a little confused at my questions and answered as best she could. "Well, I'm not to sure. All I really know is that a Sekirei is supppsed to search for there Ashikabi, the one they love and then they fight for there Ashikabi, so they can both reach the higher sky."

After a couple of deep breaths I managed to regain my composure. 'I need to be careful, I slipped there for a second. It wouldn't be good for her to find out how furious I really am. For now I just need to stay calm and find out as much about what's going on as I can.'

I open my mouth to ask another question when the girls from earlier run into the alley were hiding in. "Ha found you!" The louder (from what I can tell) and more arragant one yells. "Hurry, let's get her before she has a chance to get winged!" she says to her twin who nods in response. They both seemed ready to send another lightning bolt our way when I hurriedly waved my hands for them to stop.

"Wait! If your only attacking her because she wasn't winged yet then doesn't that meet you'd stop if I were her Ashikabi? Well I am! She just kissed me right before you got here so you don't have anymore reason to fight, right?"

The twins faces scrunched up in annoyance before they released a sigh in unison. "Well if she's already been winged then I guess we don't have much of a reason to attack her, for now at least. Watch your back though because next time we meet, we won't be so nice." With that the two ran out of the alley.

Breathing out a sigh in relief I turn to Musubi just as she starts to tumble over. Catching her I notice just how tired she looks, along with a pained look on her face. "You alright Musubi? Honestly your looking like your in a huge amount of pain."

Giving me the look of a kicked puppy she whimpers. "I am. I'm really ~_gro_wl~ hungry." she finishes with the same look on her face.

Plastering on a fake smile, I let out a light chuckle. "Well come on then, I'm a bit hungry too after everything that's happened. C'mon, I know this place the makes the best burgers around." Walking out of the alley, Musubi follows me with an added spring to her step, looking giddy at the thought of food.

'Well she's pretty fucking annoying, but getting some food with her doesn't seem so bad. She just better not expect me to pay-' "Ashikabi-sama?" Musubi asks, interrupting my thoughts. Turning to look at her as we walk, I notice she has a slightly guilty look on her face. "Yes Musubi?" I respond in annoyance, though it doesn't show in my voice.

"Well umm, I just thought of this but I don't really have any money." She says, rubbing the back of her head, a nervous smile on her face.

'With my already low allowance, and now I have to pay to feed two people? Well then... **FUCK!'**

**End chapter 3**

**Ok so I know it's a bit backwards with her already getting winged so early, and then the two going back to eat food, but I'll admit I hadn't thought to watch the episode again until recently and it didn't seem like that big a deal so I just kept it the way it is. So, I'm honestly not sure how great or bad my writing is, so I'm asking if you guys could point out things I'm doing wrong so I can fix them, as well as what I'm doing right so I'll know to keep doing that.**

** Anyways, my chapters aren't gonna get real big until Minato ends up meeting with Kusano, but my goal for this story is to make every chapter in this, to be longer than the one before it. Btw, who here wants me to keep the main cast the same, but with some more sekirei in his harem, or change it up completely for the most part.**

** Btw, Tsukiumi stays no matter what because the only other option would be to get winged by Seo, which almost happened in cannon when he almost forcefully winged her. My most hated scene in the entire show.**

**Yours Truly,**

**DaOneInDaCorner**


	4. Recaps & Hannya's

**Ok so I wasn't entirely sure how I was supposed to do the whole meal thing, getting kicked out of the apartment, as well as his small talk with Minaka and the whole flying through the air with Musubi, which was a bit to cheesy and romantic for my tastes. So, I came up with a solution... I skipped it! Heh heh, so while I hope your not upset with me skipping those little parts, I still hope you enjoy it.**

Well, I may not be the most exciting person alive, I'm fairly sure that what's happened to me this week is not a normal occurence for most people. First, I ended up getting my own Sekirei (slave) that obey's my every command, not that I'd abuse that sort of power... yet. Best I build up a reputation as a nice guy before I decide to start getting rid of the competition.

While going up into the higher sky doesn't sound very appealing to me all that much, I can still use my time spent in this little 'tournament' to build up my number of Sekirei before I get out of here. According to Musubi, whom I've gotten as much information as possible from her which unsurprisingly, wasn't much.

Apparently I can wing Sekirei against there will, Musubi probably wouldn't appreciate it, nor the Sekirei I winged and that would be the end of my nice guy reputation. So if I really want to wing a Sekirei, I'll have to make it look like an accident, which could prove to be difficult but I'm sure I'll figure something out.

Also, I can attract more unwinged Sekirei towards me, the more Sekirei I have under my control. That's going to have to wait until I can find more Sekirei to claim though.

Oh, did I mention Musubi got me kicked out of my apartment? Yeah well she did, the fucking dumbass, my landlord caught her in my apartment and jumped to conclusions, kicking me out of my home.

Then while we were searching for a new place to stay we ended up flying (Musubi's fault) and when we started falling, I saw a flash of green light and we landed in a tree which apparently broke our fall (physically impossible) and then the first good thing to happen that day when the owner of the inn, a beautiful violet haired scary woman, who's yard we had landed in let us stay at her in for nothing at all.

Well, while I can't credit the lady on her brains, it was still generous of her to let us stay so she was probably one of the first people in my life who I didn't inexpicably hate. Well that is until she labeled me as a horrible pervert who was at fault for every time Musubi snuck into bed with me at night. After that I hated her just as much as everyone else and while her wierd aura she excluded that shifted into the form of some demonic mask didn't scare me, I still had to play my part as a terrified, and nervous boy.

One good thing that came from Musubi's presence was her unintentionally curing me of my social awkwardness by pressing me into her boobs or flashing me daily so it eventually just stopped effecting me, making it much easier for me to talk to people after I'd learned how to just ignore my nervousness with Musubi.

Now that little this recap is almost over, there's one more thing that happened to me that had me thinking pretty hard. I'd had a dream about a little girl trapped in a forest. Now while strange that's not what got me, no it was the fact that apparently some unknown Ashikabi was trying to claim the little girl.

Playing up my Fatherly/Brotherly, act I used it to earn the little girls trust by promising her my help with a kind and inviting smile on my face. When I said that she got a smallblush on her face and looked a bit nervous. Good, if the brat had a little crush on me it would make it much easier to wing her when I actually met her. She called me big brother right before I woke up, which leads me to now.

**Morning, Izumo Inn**

Sweating slightly I try to sit up after having another weird and vivid dream. Not being able to sit up, I turned my head slightly, only to come face to face with a sleeping Musubi, drool slipping through the corner of her mouth. Sighing with annoyance I managed to slip out of her death grip and quietly make my way towards the door, so as to not wake her. No need to deal with her now if I don't have to.

After getting out of the room I close my eyes and let out a sigh in relief.

"Why hello there Minato-san. What are you doing up so early?"

Although I had heard her sneaking up quietly in front of me, I still forced myself to jump in 'shock' and open my eyes wide in surprise.

"Agh! Landlady-san! What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?!"

Miya looked at me with a small but deceptively sweet smile.

"Sneaking? I don't know what your talking about Minato-san, you seemed to have been spacing out. You more than likely just didn't notice me."

As if to accentuate her point, the demonic mask appeared by her. While I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at the sight of her trying to intimidate me, I still made sure to sweat a little and add a little bit of shaking to my hands.

"Y-yeah, I was just d-distracted for a second."

Her demon mask vanished but her eerie smile didn't lessen.

"Indeed. While I should tell you that breakfast will be ready soon, I don't believe it necessary considering that you won't be eating breakfast today since Musubi-chan seems to be sleeping in your room again, despite my constant warnings and remindings about the punishments you'll have to take if it continues."

With that, Miya turns around and starts to walk off. I glare daggers at her back and turn around to walk the other direction.

"Well maybe if you didn't spend so much time getting after me for things out of my control, and spent more time punishing Musubi for her behavior, we wouldn't be having this problem." I mutter under my breath, my voice so quiet that I barely hear myself say it at all.

"What was that Minato-san?" Miya says from right behind me, a dangerous new edge to her voice.

Turning around I find Miya glaring at me, eyes narrowed slightly, same smile on her face but the demonic mask the most terrifying and ominous I've seen it yet, towering over both me and the landlady. Although that's not the part that makes me nervous, no. It's the fact that she managed to here from the other side of the hall, and then appear in front of me in less than a second.

"N-n-no." I stutter out and she just stares at me for a couple seconds before it seems she decides to let the matter drop, turning around and walking out of the hall. Breathing in as much air as I can I find myself leaning against the wall, thoughts running rampant through my mind.

'She can't be human, no human could possibly move so fast or have that great of hearing. There's only one possible explanation here... Miya-san is a Sekirei.'

Letting the thought register in my mind, the first thing that pops into my mind is trying to think of possible ways for me to claim her as my own slave, that is considering that she's unwinged. But since she's living here by herself then it's a bit unlikely she's been winged. After that one more thought goes through my head.

'My landlady's a Sekirei with a serious problem for faulting me and others for her own issues. Well then...** FUCK!'**

**Chapter 4 End**

**Well now, I'm actually sorta happy with this one because I think I got Miya pretty close to her actual self. Minato's trying to find Sekirei to claim as his own whether with or without there consent. Personally I think it's the best I've done so far.**

**I'm not entirely sure if you guys will like it since there's really not much happening here except for a recap and a conversation between Miya and Minato, but this chapter is more of a foreshadowing of Minato's attempt at claiming Miya.**

**Now let me say this, I've read some fics where Miya is supposedly not capable of being winged, now I'm not sure if that's cannon I'm saying now that it's not gonna happen in here. It would screw up with to many of my future plans I've already got in store for it.**

**There may be a couple misspellings or improper grammar usage, but I think I've edited and polished this chapter up pretty well so if there are any in this, there really shouldn't be many. If you find some though, I'd appreciate it if you guys could tell me so I can correct them.**

**Yours Truly,**

**DaOneInDaCorner**


	5. Hiatus & Suffixes

**Now, first let me just say that I'm extremely sorry that I have to put my story on hold for now, but my laptop got crushed by my cousin this week and along with it, my chapters that I had already wrote for the story. Now, I'm not giving up and I've already started rewriting my stories but for now I'm stuck with my IPod only, which is also making it pretty damn hard to go and edit everything. Don't worry, it should only take me until a week or two to get caught up to where I was before my laptop was broke.**

**Also, this is something I only noticed recently but... I'm not really entirely sure if I'm doing the suffixes right, I sorta guessed how to use them from what I've seen in my anime's. See, I wrote e'm because that's how the show has them but it may be easier if I just got rid of them entirely. In the end though, it's all your guys choice and if nobody reviews or has an opinion, that's fine, I'll come up with a decision on my own.**

**Yours Truly,**

**DaOneInDaCorner**


End file.
